


The Smell of old Books, and the Taste of Desire

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Love, Potions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Narcissa Black was teaching potions at Hogwarts since two years, and Hogwarts had had 8 years, and  the eighth year was for students who failed the final exams. It was for students who volunteered to repeat and for those who wanted to study Potions and Herbology, as well as divination. Because there were master courses for these students, in which they were prepared very intensively for the corresponding studies and were also able to acquire a master’s degree…And while Narcissa was sitting next to her own bed, watching over one of her students, who was deeply sleeping, Healers were walking in and out of her office, and almost the whole house of Gryffindor was sitting outside the office… waiting…Hermione was living her perfect normal life, being proud, that her life was just normal and perfect, and she didn’t had to worry about anything… her parents were rich, her friends loved her, and nothing was not normal… besides the fact, that her phone was somehow moving by itself, and the fact, that she couldn’t stop thinking about a stupid house…AU - NO VOLDEMORTAU - NO WAR
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

,,How was your day, Hermione…?“ her mother asked, when she got home from school, and she wanted to say, that her day had been perfectly fine… just like the day before and just like any other day before, but that was not true, because many strange things had happened today, and she hated strange things… strange things weren’t normal, and everything in her life was normal. She had perfect marks in school, she didn’t went to parties, she didn’t drink any alcohol, she wasn’t even interested in sex.

And also her private life was perfect… actually… her parents were working as real estate agents, and they were earning much money, so Hermione never had to worry about anything… if she needed a new pair of shoes, she got three. If she needed new clothes in general, she got the credit card of her father… she always had been popular at school, the girls love her, boys were giving her little presents, to get her attention, and some of her students have even offered to do the homework for her. So yes, she could tell, that everything was just perfect… actually…

,,Good…“ she finally said, and wanted to tell her mother, that her teachers might just be stupid, because they taught them the same stuff like yesterday, but then she was looking on the calendar on their fridge behind her mother. It was Wednesday… but yesterday was Wednesday… perhaps she was wrong.

,,What are we eating for lunch?“ she asked, and her mother shrugged her shoulders, saying: ,,That worthless cook is making something. I don’t know, and I don’t care. It has to taste good.“

And those were also her mother´s words from yesterday… exactly the same words… after Hermione had asked.

,,Hermione? You’re a bit pale, are you alright?“ her mother asked, and Hermione nodded quickly, saying: ,,Yes… I… I’ll just have a little nap.“

Her mother nodded, Hermione went upstairs into her room, and wanted to take her phone from her desk, where she had placed it down yesterday, and found it on her bed.

She looked on her desk, and on her bed, telling herself, that she was just tired…

_“Yes… that would it be… I’m just tired…_ “ she thought to herself, laying down on her bed… her life was perfect… her life was normal… she had not forget her phone on her desk, that’s all… and she was very sure about that… she fell asleep, woke up the next morning, went downstairs, and her mother was making coffee… like every morning.

_“Like I said… everything is fine…“_ she thought, greeting her mother with a kiss on her cheek, taking her hot chocolate, her mother always makes her… every normal morning.

After breakfast, she went upstairs, placed her phone on her desk, took a quick shower, got dressed, and left the house… and like yesterday… and the day before yesterday, she realized at school, that she had forgotten her phone at home.

,,Hey Granger…“ one of her classmates greeted her, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, because he tried it already yesterday… and the day before… finally she looked at him, and he asked: ,,Would you be interested for coming with us in the old Black Manor?“

,,That old, ugly haunted house?!“

,,Yes.“

,,Definitely not.“ she said, turned and went away…

_“As if I would I set a foot into a stupid haunted house…“_ she thought, but the idea didn’t let her got, and she was thinking about it the whole day… what by the way turned out into the very… very… very same day as yesterday…

_“Something was so wrong…“_ she thought, went home, her mother asked her, how her day was, and she asked about her mother’s plans for lunch.

,,That worthless cook is making something. I don’t know, and I don’t care. It has to taste good.“ Her mother said, and Hermione, who was about to take herself a bottle of water, almost dropped it.

,,Hermione, are you alright?“

,,Yes, mom.“

,,Are you sure? You’re a bit pale…“ her mother said, and she was definitely very confused, so she said: ,,Yeah, sure… I just… take a little nap.“

Her mother nodded… just like yesterday, and Hermione went upstairs… finding her phone on her… bed.

She breathed hard, and got scared… this was the third day, which was the exact same day like yesterday… it was still Wednesday… it was Wednesday again… what was going on here? She asked herself, and the next day she decided to tell her mother, she wasn’t feel right, and stayed at home…

,,I´m a High School student… I always have top marks… my parents are rich, and I have absolutely nothing to worry about…“ she told herself, looking on her phone: Wednesday.

_“That’s not possible…“_ she thought, and looked on her laptop: Wednesday…

,,Perhaps I’m dreaming…“ she told herself, and nodded: ,,Yes… it’s a dream… it’s just a dream and I just had to wake up…“ she said… she tried everything… but she didn’t woke up… she was getting worried, and after the seventh Wednesday, she finally agreed to Tim’s request, and left her house on this evening, and drove to the famous haunted house: Black manor on the other side of town…

She really did not believed in ghosts, or ghost stories, or crap like that, but she needed to see something new on this day…

She didn’t knew the stories of Black Manor, and the moment she stood in front of it, she really had to agree, that it was a monstrosity…

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us go back to Hogwarts...

_**A few months before** _

,,I still can’t believe, you’re really going back…“ Ginny said, while she was walking with Hermione through Diagon Alley. ,,I mean… we survived this living hell over seven years, and you are going back for your eighth year, on volunteer…“

,,I go back for the last year, because I’ve decided to study potions, Gin…“ Hermione said in slightly annoyance. She knew her best friend didn’t want for her to go back to Hogwarts, because nearly everyone went apart now…

Harry was going to work as an Auror, and perhaps or perhaps not he was dating Draco Malfoy. No one knew that for 100%. Ron was going to work in Romania with his older brother, the twins had had their own shop, and Percy was married to the Ministry, so he wasn’t actually a topic.

Luna was also going back to Hogwarts, for studying Herbology… Neville was also going back for Herbology, because he wants to teach it some day… and all their other friends were either going to play Quidditch, studying somewhere else, or they had already found a job…

,,Besides… Hogwarts was a home for all of us. Even you by yourself were happy to be outside your home for a few months. And now you’re acting like it was living hell or something like that.“

,,Do you believe in Hell, by the way?“ Ginny asked out of curiosity, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders, while they entered Florish and Blott´s, saying: ,,I don’t know… my parents believe in god and this all, but… I don’t know. I like to believe in things I can see and touch… 8th year, please.“ She said to the owner, and turned to Ginny, after he had asked her, to wait a few minutes.

,,How are your parents, by the way?“

,,Could be better… they lost their dental office, and perhaps that’s also a reason, why I’m going back to Hogwarts. So they don’t have to worry about me.“

Ginny nodded, and took Hermione´s hand: ,,You know, we are there for you…“

,,Yes I know… It’s help enough for me, that Fred and George are paying my books, and everything else I need.“

A few minutes later the owner came back with a stack of books, and denied her money, giving her a note instead. She raised an eyebrow, taking the note, and read it:

_“Take them and safe your Money._

_-N.B.“_

Hermione looked around in confusion, but took the stack of books, while Ginny was also reading the note, before she said: ,,Some rude person, had listened to our conversation…“

,,Ginny…“ Hermione said, wrapping out one of the books. ,,They are brand new… look at this… some of them are not even on my list.“

,,That’s all you care about? I mean… what if they are cursed, or something like that?!“

Hermione looked up from her new books, and asked: ,,Did we switch roles? Normally I am the one who overthinks everything.“

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, also looking over the books at least, asking: ,,But since when are you doing what a stranger says?“

,,Since I have to borrow money from my friends, because my parents wanted to give me their last money!“ she said a bit more directly… they continued their way, and she didn’t had to pay for her parchments, neither for her quills, and she got the best vials, and a brand new cauldron for free.

Now she was really curious, and finally Ginny also was very excited, and suggested, Hermione should try that in her brothers` store, but Hermione only rolled her eyes with a laugh at that suggestion. Knowingly that it had of course being just a joke…

It happened again in the Ice cream parlor, and Hermione got more and more confused and curious at the same time until Ginny stood up, and went to the toilets. Because in that Moment, someone touched her shoulder and she looked to the woman, standing next to her.

,,Mrs Malfoy?“

,,Black since… a few hours now.“ Her teacher corrected her, and Hermione´s eyes widened. She looked at her books and stuff, before she looked back at Narcissa, saying: ,,Ms Black, I can’t accept that…“

,,Yes you can, Ms Granger. I’ve heard your conversation about your parents, and I’m really sorry about their situation.“

,,Thank you… but, you can’t buy all my stuff…“

,,Why not? Without sounding arrogant, but I have the money, and you need those books, and the other stuff.“

,,But… some of those books aren’t even on the list…“

,,Ms Granger… if you really want into my Master Class, you have to learn, that you have to improvise sometimes.“

,,So…“ Hermione started after a few seconds: ,,… if I can’t cut a bean, I should just try to crush it?“

Narcissa winked at her, saying: ,,Besides… I recognize a talent, when I see one…“ and with that she left the ice cream parlor…

She didn’t tell her parents about Narcissa´s help, and assured them, she would not need any money. She went back to Hogwarts another month later, telling herself, she would definitely find a way, to pay Narcissa everything back… she only needed a possible way.

The master class was… sparsely attended… Hermione was the only Gryffindor between four Slytherins and two Ravenclaws… all purebloods…

And Narcissa? She was more strict than in potions, but somehow Hermione liked that, and straight in the first lesson, Narcissa stopped in front of Nico, a Ravenclaw and said: ,,If you don’t even know the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, I really can’t help you. Out.“

He looked in shock at her, but she only pointed her wand at the door, which opened immediately, and he left without a single word.

,,Ms Granger?“

,,It’s the same plant.“

,,At least one student who paid attention in her first year. Thanks.“

Some of the Slytherins rolled their eyes, and Nina muttered: ,,Why is that filthy mudblood in the class, anyway?!“

,,Because!“ Narcissa started a bit louder, and looked directly at Nina: ,,I’ve wanted her in this class. I don’t care about blood status, and you all should be old enough to know it better. I invited her in this class, not only because of her marks, but because of her talent.“

_“Even if it is still hidden a bit…“_

Hermione heard Narcissa´s voice in her head, and looked up at her, thinking:

_“I don´t have-“_

_“Like I said: hidden.“_

Yes… that woman made her nervous in some strange… good way…

,,How was your first lesson with Narcissa Black?“ Luna asked her, during their lunch, and Hermione looked up at the teachers table, before she admitted: ,,Interesting… she’s damn strict. As if she’s three women in one body. I mean we had have her in sixth and seventh year in potions, but… in her master class she is completely different. And… you know, I’ve met her during summer holiday in Diagon Alley, and there she was really nice…“

Luna looked for a while as if she wasn’t really there… so basically something usual, before she said: ,,Perhaps because you have to learn really hard in this year. I mean look at our time tables. No transfiguration. No history of magic. No charms. No Arithmancy. No muggle study. No Astronomy. No Care of Magical Creatures.“

Hermione nodded, because Luna was right, and even though she knew all that before… the realization was something completely difference… this year was really serious…

,,Hey Granger…?“ Hermione looked up at Nina, who sat down at the Gryffindor table, before she said: ,,I’m sorry… about… that word I’ve said.“

Hermione nodded in surprise, and pointed at the essay in Nina´s hand, saying: ,,Spiders… not Flies…“

,,What?“

,,On your essay about the Use of the Moon Flower…“ Hermione said, pointing at the parchment, and Nina followed Hermione´s finger, reading the sentence, and looked back at Hermione: ,,Sure?“

,,Yes…“

,,Shit…“ Nina muttered, and looked at Hermione: ,,Would it be wrong, if I would ask you, to overlook it?“

,,Only if it’s only to calm your conscience.“ Nina shook her head, and said: ,,Ms Black is right… it was stupid of me, holding on to this mudblood shit.“

Hermione took the parchment, and a Quill, before she started reading...

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Flower mentioned in this chapter, which will be explained in the next one...


	3. Chapter 3

,,I’m not sure whether a stack of books is comfortable to sleep on them…“ Narcissa said, shortly after she had found Hermione in the library, a few days later.

,,Shit… what time is it?“ Hermione asked, and jumped slightly in shock, when Narcissa said: ,,2am.“ As calmly as if she would talk about the weather.

,,Oh fuck…“ Hermione cursed herself and looked over her papers, and books, and was stopped by a laughing Narcissa: ,,Ms Granger, Ms Granger…“

Hermione looked up at her, and Narcissa said: ,,I’m just teasing you. It’s 7pm.“

,,Merlin, Ms Black…“ Hermione gasped, and Narcissa smirked, and sat down next to her.

,,You are working too hard, Ms Granger. It’s Sunday. You should go to Hogsmead, drinking some hot Butterbeer.“

Hermione smiled, and said: ,,I know… but… those with whom I would like to do that are not here in Hogwarts this year. Ginny actually called me crazy, because I went back to… like she called it: the living hell.“

Narcissa laughed, and said: ,,Oh come on. School is not that bad.“

,,Don´t tell this to me, Ms Black… I always liked it here.“

,,What was or is your favorite spot, Ms Granger?“

Hermione wanted to say something, when Narcissa added: ,,Besides the library.“

,,I… I really don’t know… I mean I love this library…“

Narcissa smirked, nodded, and said: ,,I know this feeling, Ms Granger…. May I ask you something?“

Hermione nodded, and Narcissa asked: ,,What happened to your parents´ workplace…?“

,,My parents are dentists, and their dentists office went broke… because of a lack of patients.“

,,How so… I mean…“

,,There was a dentist, who was better, than my father.“

,,And the people went to that other… what was the word?“

,,Dentist.“

,,Thank you…“ Narcissa said, and Hermione had to smirk at Narcissa`s reddened cheeks, before her teacher suggested: ,,Let’s have a drink in my office.“

,,Really…?! I mean… I’m your student…“

,,So…?“ Narcissa asked, took Hermione´s books and parchments with a move of her wand, and went outside the library.

The young witch needed a moment, until she followed her teacher, and tried not to look on that…

_“Godric Gryffindor, I can not look on my teacher´s ass… but… this dress… Merlin…“_

Hermione thought, remembering that the woman in front of her already had talked with her over her mind, hoping she had not listened to her… she walked next to Narcissa, they passed a few students, and she definitely saw a grin on the older witch’s lips…

,,What were you working on, if you allow an old teacher like me the curiosity…?“

,,Your essay about the Use of the Moonflower.“

,,Still…?“ Narcissa asked, and started reading the essay, mentioning that she gave Hermionean O on her essay, until she stopped at one sentence: ,,The Violet Moonflower?!“

,,I think it’s the same plant, but it depends on the phases of the Moon, and I also think it works differently.“

,,What was that, what you’ve told yourself in my first lesson? You don’t have talent?! Ms Granger, this…“ she pointed on the essay. ,,Is brillant.“

,,So… am I right?!“

,,Yes…“ Narcissa nodded, saying: ,,It can change in four colors. Pure white at a full moon. Violet on a New moon, red during waxing crescent, First Quarter and waxing Gibbous, and blue during waning Crescent, Third Quarter and waning Gibbous.“

Hermione looked at her teacher, seeing something in her eyes… was it concern?!

,,Ms Black…?“ she asked after a little while, and Narcissa looked at her: ,,I purposely didn't teach you that."

,,Why…? Aren’t you tell us all the time, it’s wrong only to learn the half of an important topic?“

Narcissa smirked, and nodded: ,,I do… and I did, but this… this is something different.“ She rolled the parchments up, and threw it into the fireplace.

,,Forget about this, Hermione.“

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and stepped closer: ,,Ms Black… why… I mean… are you afraid of a stupid plant?“

,,Yes…“ Narcissa confessed, and sighed, before she continued: ,,Sit down… you are making me nervous by standing there like a woman I betrayed.“

Hermione quickly sat down, and Narcissa stayed quiet for a long time, until she asked Hermione to keep this conversation for herself, before she said: ,,I have absolutely no fucking idea what this plant is doing, when it is not in her normal state. We are always using the white one for brewing… you know… I’m your teacher, and I should know something easy like that. And I know nothing about it, only that it changes its freaking color, and this lack of knowledge is… embarrassing.“

Without thinking, Hermione stood up, stepped around the table, and just hugged her teacher, who froze for a second, and Hermione was about to regret her action, when she felt Narcissa´s hands on her back… she felt her taking a deep breath, before she whispered: ,,I’m so sorry…“

,,No… no… Ms Black…“ Hermione said, looking at her teacher: ,,You are not just a teacher… you are still a human, and you don’t have to know everything… who says, you can’t still learn something?“

,,My Ego…“ Narcissa said after a few seconds, in which neither of them could look away from the other woman’s eyes, and Hermione had to press her lips together, until they both started to laugh…

,,I guess my stupid divorce still…“

,,Fucks you up?“ Hermione suggested, and Narcissa looked at her, as if she had said, exactly what Narcissa had been thinking.

,,Yes…“ she sighed, and Hermione asked hesitatingly: ,,May I ask…?“

Narcissa nodded, and said: ,,We went apart because of our jobs, and he had started a whole new life, and parted more and more from me, without any of us realized it… finally after my second year teaching here, he saw it… he saw that it was over between the both of us.“

Hermione nodded, and understood it… it was something that almost had happened to her parents, but then they started to work together.

She must have thought it too loud, because Narcissa said: ,,Lucius and teaching? Wouldn’t be that bad. But you all would hate him much more, than you hate me.“

Hermione laughed at bit, before she said: ,,I don’t hate you…“

Narcissa blushed, and whispered: ,,That’s cute from you…“

,,It’s just the truth… I mean… you are strict, and so… but… that’s good…“ Narcissa smirked, standing up, stroking Hermione´s hand involuntarily, and went over to a shelf, where she took out two glasses and a bottle of Firewhisky. She poured them each a glass, and gave it to Hermione.

,,To what?“

,,Humanity… and… just us.“ Narcissa said, Hermione agreed, and they drunk the first sip together…

,,Can I ask you something?“ Hermione asked after the half of the bottle. They were sitting on Narcissa`s sofa, the other witch nodded, and Hermione asked: ,,Just out of curiosity but… you taught us Amortentia but you never told us, what it smells for you.“

Narcissa laughed, and thought about it, before she said: ,,Leather, Strawberries… the smell when you step outside on the first day of winter, when everything is covered in snow, and… old Books.“

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Since two months Hermione have been part of Narcissa´s Master class now, and with her only two other Students were still in it… she liked it, and no one was mocking her for being a mudblood. Perhaps it had has something to do with Narcissa´s threat, and that they were all too afraid of being kicked out, if they would insult Hermione.

She was learning really much, and she already had tried to give Narcissa back her books, after she had copied them, but… that didn’t work out really good, because the moment she had placed them on Narcissa´s desk, her teacher raised an eyebrow, and while Hermione was explaining to her, that she had copied them, the brow raised even higher, so she had come to the conclusion to just keeping them, by saying: ,,But… I think I did not copy them right, so… perhaps I just… keep them a while longer… for the rest of the school year perhaps…“ and Narcissa had only smiled at her…

She often smirked at that memory, and was walking through the corridors after the last lesson on that day, when Nina caught up with her.

,,Hey Granger…“

,,Hey…“

,,You know… I think Black really likes you.“ Nina said, and Hermione looked in question at her, asking: ,,What do you mean by that?“

,,I mean… that I don’t understand something. If I would go to Black, asking her after class, if she could explain this and that for me again, she would tell me, I should pay more attention, but when you are going to her after Class, asking her things, you are staying more than an half an hour in the classroom with her.“

Hermione blushed a bit, and said: ,,Well… I think that is… perhaps I’m talking differently to her than you…“ and she felt Nina`s gaze on her, hoping she wouldn’t blush any harder, but the heat in her face was definitely telling something else, and of course Nina had seen it: ,,Oh my god, you fancy her…“

,,What?! No! Of course not…“ Hermione said, and knew that she had said it much to fast, and if that wouldn’t even embarrassing enough, Nina mentioned: ,,Sure, that’s why your face is almost as red as your House crest… or are you always blushing when you are talking?“

,,Shut up…“ Hermione just said, and they both had to laugh…

They were continuing their way, until Nina said: ,,I kind of can understand you. I mean she’s really pretty, and if I would go back in time, I would try my way on her.“

,,Could be hard, because you would have to deal with her arranged marriage…“

,,You have to take the fun out of it, have you?“ Hermione laughed nodding, and apologized: ,,I’m sorry, really… but… I would perhaps go back in time for the same reason…“

Nina sighed: ,,Granger… we are living in the wrong century… I’ll go that way.“ she said, pointing around a corner, and Hermione said, she would be going into the library until dinner, and Nina hugged her: ,,Alright. But don’t let a book swallow you.“

,,I’ll try my best…“ Hermione promised, hugging her back, before she made her way to the library…

It was during dinner, when Narcissa realized, that she couldn’t see Hermione, but she just smirked, and continued her meal, thinking to herself, that she would pick up someone out of the library a bit later. And while she was eating, and thinking about Hermione, she felt something… it was like a strange feeling… as if something wasn't the way it should be. She got a bit nervous, telling herself, that it was not the first time, Hermione had missed a meal, because of her passion for books.

_“Hermione…?“_ she thought a bit later, just to calm herself down, but after Hermione didn’t answer, she tried it again:

_“Hermione… stop reading, and come to dinner…“_ again she got no Answer, and stood up. She left the great hall without another word, and without showing anyone, that she got more and more worried.

_“Hermione!“_ she tried it a bit harsher, because Hermione never ignored her… she left the great hall, and Nina almost run into her.

,,Oh, I’m sorry Ms Black…“

,,It’s alright…“ Narcissa said, asking, if she would have seen Hermione, and Nina said: ,,Yes, she’s in the library… sleeping next to a book. Should I had waken her up?“

Narcissa shook her head, and said: ,,No, no… I’ll take a look. Go back to dinner, or to your house, Nina.“

,,Yes, Ms Black…“ she said, and Narcissa continued her way, telling herself, that it wasn’t something strange, if Hermione was sleeping over a book.

_“Relax Woman… there’s nothing curios about it…“_ she thought to herself, but something lead her to walk faster, so she walked faster, and entered the library.

She walked passed the shelfs, until she found her deeply sleeping next to a thick book.

,,There you are…“ she stepped closer, stroke over Hermione´s back, and tried to wake her up, when something caught her eye… there was a dried violet flower inside the book, and she gasped: ,,Shit…“ before she pulled Hermione away from the book, and knelt down in front of her, holding her a bit, and placing her hand on Hermione´s cheek: ,,Hermione… Hermione… wake up.“

After she tried to wake her up, by shaking her slightly, she closed the book, and called a house elf. ,,Bring this please into my office, and don’t open it.“

The house elf took the book, vanished, and she lifted Hermione up, and carried her into her office, before she went to Dumbledore´s office, and knocked.

He asked her in, she entered the office, and he only looked at her, asking: ,,What happened?“

,,I’ve found Hermione Granger in the library… she was sleeping next to a book, in which a flower was lying…“

,,A flower?“ he asked, and as far away from her face as possible, she opened the book, and showed him the flower.

,,Oh…“ he stood up from his Paperwork, and got closer. She pulled the book a bit away from him, and he let the dry flower leviating, before he scrutinized it. He also took the book from her, and looked closer.

,,If I´m not to old… I would say that this is a moonflower. A violet one… and I think… if I’m looking on this page… someone was interested in this flower, had found a violet one, and placed it in the book…“

,,To dry it?! Why not magically drying…?“ Narcissa asked, and Dumbledore said: ,,I think not for drying it…“

She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow, asking him, if he knew something.

,,I think I know a student who’s interested in plants since his fourth year… and perhaps he had found this one, and forgot it in the book…“

,,Alright… that’s a bit… well, yes…“ she bit back a comment, and asked: ,,And what’s with Hermione? I mean she’s really deeply asleep…“

He nodded, and thought a bit for a while, before he said: ,,Ms Black, I think that was a really… really stupid accident. She was sleeping next to this book?“ she nodded, and he continued: ,,I think she had opened the book, at got a little scent from this dried flower straight into her face… I will write to St. Mungos, if she will not wake up in four hours.“

,,Why?“ she asked, telling him, that she had no idea about the effects of the flower…

,,It has different effects… and if you dry it in this state, you can use it for the forbidden potions… and I have destroyed the book with the right recipes, because those recipes are really… dangerous. The violet one have the most dangerous effect… the poison was actually invented for a sleeping poison. And with this poison the one, who took it, will dream about the perfect life… everything in this dream is absolutely perfect, and it also depends on the person, who took it.“

,,So…“ she started: ,,If someone would drink it… whose private life is… a bit complicate…“

,,Is having a perfect life, without any issues.“ he agreed, and she had to sit down, and looked at the flower, thinking loud: ,,So Hermione only got the scent… probably like a cloud in her nose… so…“

,,So you have my complete permission to do everything, what it takes, if she will not wake up after four hours, because the poison of the flower, even if it is dry, effects after four hours.“

,,What can happen…?“

,,You don’t want to know this now… go and help her, even if you have to use black magic.“ he said, and she stood up immediately…

_“Fuck off four hours…“_ she thought and almost run into her office…

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa wouldn’t wanted to wait four hours, so she sit down next to Hermione, and casted a spell to clean Hermione´s nose, so there couldn’t be any more spores of the flower in her respiratory tract, before she started to enter Hermione´s mind. And what normally was the most easiest part, was now really difficult, because there was nothing but very thick fog in Hermione´s mind.

_“Fog…“_ she thought, stood up, and went straight to her bookshelf, to find a particular book. She pulled it out after a few seconds, and while she was reading it, someone knocked, and Dumbledore entered her office.

,,I somehow knew that you wouldn't wait four hours…“ he smiled a little and said: ,,I wrote to St. Mungo's because I honestly didn't want to wait either."

,,Thank you, Sir. I also found something.“ she said, showing him the book, and he took it.

,,A confusion curse…“ she nodded, and said: ,,There’s just fog in her head, and I can’t find her in all this fog.“

,,So… someone cursed her, and she got the scent of the flower…“ he said, and gave her back the book: ,,I’ll send another owl to St. Mungos, and I will control every student’s wand, who was nearby Hermione, during the last hours.“

,,Fuck…“ she whispered, he looked at her, and she sighed: ,,Nina… Nina McJames was in the library before I got there… before I’ve found her.“

,,What would be her reason?“ he asked, and she confessed: ,,I think, they both have a crush on me…“

,,So… you think…“

,,I hope I’m wrong…“ she said, he placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded: ,,Alright… Alright, do whatever it takes. I’ll try to keep this all as a secret…“ he left her office, and she went back to Hermione, sitting down next to her, and took her hand…

,,You know… actually I like the image of you lying in my bed… just not like this… and I really, really hate to do this to you, Hermione…“ she said softly, and muttered a few spells of really dark magic, whose allows her to enter Hermione´s mind with force…

While she tried to find Hermione, by penetrating her mind, Healers were coming in her office, asking her Questions, and she tried not to hex them. She knew they were just helping, and she looked on every potion they gave Hermione. It was not as if she didn’t trust them… they were trained at least, but she… she was scared.

Somewhere between trying to find her way through the fog in Hermione´s mind, letting Healers to her, brewing potions by herself, she heard Dumbledore saying, that he had asked Nina, and that she has had confessed to curse Hermione, so she would forget the next lesson.

,,Nina had confessed, that she had tried to get you to a reason to kick Hermione out, because she wouldn’t had come to your next lesson.“

She looked up at him, and said: ,,In one point, she is right, I had kicked out two Students, because they did not come to my Masterclass. But she had forgotten one thing… I’ve kicked them out, because I’ve warned them once before, if their work in my class remains under my expectations. I never would have kicked out Hermione, because she wouldn’t have had come to a lesson. Neither I would have kicked out Nina. Except for now.“

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, and squeezed her shoulder, saying: ,,You should take a break, Narcissa.“

,,I will take a break, when she’s awake. It’s my fault, that I couldn’t teach them more about the stupid effects of this stupid plant.“

He sat down on the edge of her bed, and looked at her, saying: ,,Look at me, Narcissa. It is not your fault. I’ve destroyed every book and Parchment about the plant. It's actually my fault that Hermione was able to find out about the four colors and the four effects. But that is not help her. I’ve talked to Severus, and he is already searching for a counter curse.“

She nodded and tried to held back her tears… he squeezed her hand, stood up, and left the office…

After three hours she had kicked Severus and the Healers out of her office, and sat down closer to Hermione, placed her hand in the back of Hermione´s neck, leaned in, and whispered in her ear: ,,Listen, Hermione… I know you are somewhere in there… I know that, so please listen to me. You’ve swallowed almost ten potions, and I can not give you more. Almost ten people had been running in and out of my office, to try to wake you up with every possible spell and counter curse, and we’ve underestimate that shitty flower, but I swear to Salazar… please wake up… whom I’m mocking by falling asleep over a book, if not you? I will go deeper now, Hermione… I’ll send you somewhere, and please see it… I beg you…“ she closed her eyes, and whispered: ,,I’m so sorry, but I have no other choice, and this is the very last thing I’ve wanted to do to you…“ she took a deeper breath, thought about a few dark memories in her life, and said: _,,Imperio…!“_ she kissed Hermione´s cheek, and demanded: ,,Go to my house, Hermione. Go and find Black Manor…“

An half an hour later, she left her office and jumped slightly, when she faced the whole house of Gryffindor, sitting and standing in front of her office. And even a few Slytherins, and Ravenclaws. Everyone knew it… everyone knew that Hermione was sleeping… she knew that every found able plant had been burned, and now everyone was looking at her in Expectation.

No one said a single word, and she looked up and down the corridor, facing every student, before Severus stepped in front of her, taking her hand, and scrutinized her in worry. She felt him trying to enter her mind, but even though he was her best friend and godfather of her son, she pushed him out of her mind. She had to be there if Hermione would wake up, so he asked in a whisper: ,,Shall I send them away?“

,,No… it’s alright. The house is the family, Severus. They are doing exactly what a family would do.“

He nodded, and she stepped on the corridor, raised her voice, and said: ,,I’ve got her. She’s fine, and she will be at lunch. Please go into your houses.“

A bit hesitatingly, they started to move, and Severus followed her back in her office: ,,You’ve got her? How?“

,,By the… perhaps easiest, but… darkest spell, I’ve ever used.“

,,Cissy.“ he gasped in shock, and she faced him: ,,Tell me I would have had another choice, Severus! Tell me there would have been another way! You can’t tell me, no one can, because there was no other way, and I would have done it, even if Dumbledore wouldn’t have given me permission to do everything!“

He looked calmly at her, and hugged her, whispering: ,,Do you have feelings for her…?“

,,Yes…“ she whispered after a few minutes, in whose she had to ask herself the same Question.

,,I’ve got her, Severus. You are teacher for Defence against the dark Arts… can you help me with the final steps?“

He looked at her, saying: ,,I really hope, that this was not a Question…“

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

She didn’t knew the stories of Black Manor, and the moment she stood in front of it, she really had to agree, that it was a monstrosity, and actually she wanted to wait for Tim and his friends, but there was something that kind of pulled her to the front door, so she walked along a path, and entered the old Manor by herself…

,,Hi…“ someone she didn’t know greeted her, and she asked: ,,Hi… who are you?“

,,Oh, I’m Mina. Tim’s sister… I’ve always wanted to go in this house, but never by myself, you know? I’m a bit scared… do you know the stories about this house?“

,,No…“ Hermione said, and her gaze went to a stair made out of stone. ,,Never heard of them… do you know if… if I could find a book over this house?“

Mina shrugged her shoulders, pointing upstairs: ,,I don’t know, but I really have to go to the toilet. Would you… well, you know… come with me?“

,,Yeah… sure. Are they upstairs?“

,,Tim said, there is a giant bathroom upstairs…“ Mina said, and Hermione agreed to go upstairs with her… they searched for the bathroom, and when Mina was in the bathroom, Hermione´s attention was caught by someone whispering her name.

The hairs in the back of her neck stood up, and she tried to ignore it, but then a door opened, and there was it again… someone was whispering her name over and over again, and she got a smell in her nose.

_“What’s that smell…?“_ she thought, following the voice, feeling something strange, but she couldn’t stop… it was as if her legs and feet were controlling her body, and the smell got stronger and stronger, until she entered a huge library.

,,Wow…“ she whispered, and shortly the door had closed behind her, she could hear Mina calling her name, but… she couldn’t answer… and there was a part of her, that didn’t wanted to answer… she got closer to the books, stroke over them, asking quietly: ,,How can they even still exist…?“

A book fell out of the shelf, she jumped slightly, picking it up, and read: ,,Potions…?!“

,,Hermione…“

She turned around, but there was no one… she looked back at the book, opened it, and the smell of a very old book reached her nose.

,,Hermione…“

She looked around again, finding another book lying on the floor… she stepped closer, and picked it up.

“History of Potions“ it said, and when she could hear her name be called again, everything started spinning in her mind.

,,Potions… old books… the smell of old books…“ she whispered, and her hands were shivering, her mouth felt dry, and she felt tired.

,,Hermione…“ she heard her name outside the door, and she looked up at the door, whispering: ,,Narcissa…“

,,Come…“

She dropped the book, went to the door on shaky legs, opened it, and took a step outside. But there was no floor, so she fell straight downwards, and she tried to scream, until everything went black…

********

She gasped for air, and sat straight up, after she woke up, feeling hands on her face, and hearing her voice… her view went more and more clear by any second, until she find herself face to face with Narcissa.

,,Narcissa…“ she gasped, shivering and sweaty, and was pulled in a tight hug.

,,Let her breath, Narcissa…“ she heard, and looked at Snape, who was sitting in her other side.

Narcissa pulled back, and asked: ,,Do you remember anything?“ While pushing her gently back into her pillows.

,,It was strange… my parents were real estate agents, and…“

,,Everything was perfect?“ Severus asked, and Hermione nodded: ,,Yes… There was nothing I had to worry about…“ he nodded, and told her about the flower and Nina…

,,Nina had cursed me?! Why? It was all good between us…“ she said, and Narcissa told her everything… except her guess, Hermione and Nina could have had had a crush on her…

She asked, why she was in Narcissa`s bed, and Narcissa explained: ,,I’ve tried to hide it from the school, but somehow it had slipped through, and after three hours the whole school knew it.“

,,Three hours?!“

,,Three hours and forty minutes, yes…“

,,Merlin, I thought I’ve been away for days…“

,,Thank Merlin you haven’t…“ Narcissa said, and wanted to pull away her hand, but Hermione held her… their eyes met, and Hermione smiled at her…

,,I think I’m not longer be needed in here…“ Severus said, stood up, and left, before Hermione asked: ,,Why have I been in Black Manor?“

Narcissa smirked, and nodded: ,,I’ve wanted you there, because it was the most closest location, from where I was able to pull you out of this mess, but I will not tell you, how I got you there.“

,,No… please tell me… and what happened to Nina?“

Narcissa sighed, and said: ,,Nina had been expelled from Hogwarts for that, and I…“ she closed her eyes for a few seconds, before she said: ,,I’ve used the Imperio curse on you.“

Hermione gasped, and Narcissa assured her, that she hadn’t had any other choice, until Hermione sat up again, and hugged her.

,,Thank you… that all… in my dream… it felt so strange. I’ve had had something like a repeating loop… I don’t know, but there was always Wednesday.“

Narcissa nodded thoughtfully, and said: ,,Make sense… I mean we have still Wednesday. But I had to rip you out of there, before the poison of the flower could have started to effect.“

,,What could have had happened?“

,,Well… you said everything was perfect, but it was always the same day… I think… you would have gone crazy in your dream, because of this repeating loop, while your body…“

,,I would have died without realizing it…?!“ She asked in shock, and Narcissa nodded: ,,Probably. But now rest a bit, okay?“

,,Actually… I’m really hungry…“

Narcissa smirked wide, happy that Hermione was hungry, and ordered a house elf in her office. She asked him to bring them something to eat, before she sat down next to Hermione on her bed… they were eating together, and Hermione said after their late night dinner: ,,I can’t imagine why Nina would have done something like that… I mean she was as good as me…“

,,She wanted to give me a reason to kick you out of my class. She thought, if you wouldn’t come to my class, she could replace you in some way.“

,,But that’s ridiculous…“

,,Of course it is. I think she had been jealous because-“

,,Oh my god, she was probably really jealous because I could’ve talk to you after lessons, and she couldn’t, because she thought you would only tell her, to pay more attention in her lesson.“

,,Well, that could be because of the fact, that she was indeed asking me about everything I’ve taught you in the lessons, and you’ve asked more about the backgrounds, of a specific topic. That’s the difference.“

Hermione laid her head on Narcissa´s thigh without any care in the world, and they were just sitting and lying there in Narcissa´s bed, until her teacher asked: ,,Hermione?“

,,Yes…?“

,,What the hell are real estate agents?“

,,Oh, erm… they are selling houses to other people. And it was actually something my father wanted to do at first, but then he became a dentist… is your house really that huge?“

Narcissa laughed, and nodded: ,,I´m afraid so… but I have a beautiful garden, a little lake, I grow my own ingredients for tea and potions, as well as fruits and vegetables. I do have a pool, and I think you’ve seen my little library.“

,,Little library… yes of course…“ Hermione agreed slightly sarcastically, and heard Narcissa´s chuckle.

,,In the end you do have your own farm with cows and Pigs for your own meat.“

,,No… No… I wouldn’t even know how to slaughter a cattle. But I do have Peacocks.“

,,Of course she has Peacocks…“ Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes…

She stayed the rest of the night, and laid next to Narcissa, what was in a way a bit strange, but at the same time… damn good. It hasn’t anything to do with her feelings for Narcissa… but it was just comfortable, to not sleeping alone… sleeping… it was a good idea, but she was a bit afraid of closing her eyes.

Narcissa must have felt it, or she had been thinking too loud again, because the other woman pulled her in a gently embrace and whispered: ,,Sleep… I can’t give you a potion for a dreamless sleep, because your body is already overloaded with potions. But you are back, Hermione. This is real…“

,,Okay…“ she whispered back, and closed her eyes… she listened to Narcissa´s deep and steady breathing, until she finally fell asleep…

,,Please tell me it’s Thursday…“ she muttered the next morning, when she felt slim fingers stroking over her jawline. She heard a throaty chuckle, felt soft lips on her cheek, and Narcissa said gently: ,,It’s Thursday, you are in Hogwarts, and in my bed. And you are cute, when you are sleeping… well, when you are sleeping in a normal way.“

Hermione blushed hard, and Narcissa smirked at her, before she got up, and offered Hermione her bathroom, for taking a shower, to what Hermione agreed immediately.

After a shower and a quick breakfast, she was about to leave the office, when Narcissa said: ,,Oh, and Hermione… thanks for the compliment about my dress and my butt in it.“

,,What?! I… I wasn’t looking… I did not… I… I have to go…“ and with that she run out of the office…

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

It was good to be back in reality… to be back at Hogwarts, even it was just a dream, but it was definitely an absolut nightmare, because that… what she had been dreaming about… wasn’t perfect. Sure, she had had not to worry about anything, but those people in this dream weren’t her parents… there had been no love, when they were talking to Hermione in this wrong world.

Sure, perhaps it was true, that she wasn’t having many friends at school, but there were friends outside of Hogwarts. She had had Ginny, Harry, Fred and George, and all the others… only they weren’t here with her, didn’t meant they were not her friends, and that was something she knew for sure…

,,What are you thinking about…?“ Narcissa stepped next to her, while she was standing on top of the astronomy tower, while the rest of the school was on the Quidditch pitch, and watching the game.

,,Why aren’t you down there…?“ Hermione asked, and Narcissa shrugged her shoulders, and said: ,,I’ve watched many games. I think I can miss one or two this year…“ Hermione smirked, and asked: ,,You are always listening to my thoughts… don’t you already know, what I’m thinking about?“

,,I´m not always listening to your thought… only it’s about your eyes on my ass.“

Hermione blushed hard, and shook her head… she wasn’t sure, what that was between them, but… she knew that it felt damn good.

When Narcissa had introduce herself as their new teacher for potions, Hermione couldn’t stand her… sometimes she had called her ice Queen, because of that cold gaze, but… somehow she had found this gaze… fascinating, and she remembered how she had started to watch Narcissa brewing. How elegant her fingers had been cutting all the ingredients… how she was stirring in two cauldrons at the same time, while a third one had been stirring itself.

She couldn’t deny, that she had been fascinated by Narcissa, and she remembered, how she had stayed after class for the first time… it was in her sixth grade, and she was asking Narcissa about something she didn’t know anymore, but the way Narcissa had explained it to her was… so completely different from what she had heard off from her classmates, or from other students.

There had been this one day where she was brewing something, and she had knew Narcissa was standing right next to her… she remembered how she had been about to take the wrong ingredient, and how Narcissa only had asked her, whether she was sure about that.

It was something so simple, and… perhaps something nothing worthy to mention, but… it was in a way more Snape had done.

She would never say, Snape had been a bad teacher… he was just not Narcissa… does this sound ridiculous?!

,,No…“ Narcissa said out of sudden and she jumped, and nudge Narcissa in her arm, saying: ,,Will you stop listening to my thoughts?!“ and Narcissa laughed out loud.

,,I hate you…“

,,I know…“ the other witch said smirkingly, and nodded: ,,But yes… I know that you are still thinking about your parents, and how to help them. And you also know that I am sending you fresh Parchment, and ink.“

,,Yes and I still feel bad about that… you are doing this all for me, and I don’t know how to repay you… because I can’t take this all, as it would be a matter of course for you, to help me.“

,,But it is…“

,,But why?!“ she asked, looking at the other woman. ,,Narcissa… why are you doing this for me…? I mean, I’ve told you, that my parents have found a new dentists office, and that they are earning money again. Perhaps not that much, but…“

Narcissa nodded, and looked over at the forbidden forest… she didn’t say anything for a long time, and the moment Hermione sighed, she said: ,,I have my reasons, Hermione.“

,,I don’t understand your reasons… I can ask my parents about money for my school stuff, Narcissa… you really don’t have to do that for me.“

Narcissa looked at her, and smiled… and there was definitely something in that smile, that told Hermione something… could it be?!

She took Narcissa`s hand, and said: ,,I know you mean it well… and I… I really appreciate that… but… but perhaps you should invite someone to dinner with your money…“

,,You mean I should go out on a date with someone?!“

,,Yes…“ Hermione said, hoping that she wasn’t wrong… hoping… her feelings weren’t playing with her… those feelings, she became aware of in that very moment… or had they been there since a while now…?

,,What’s going on in your head…?“ Narcissa asked gently, but Hermione couldn’t tell… she was confused by her own self. She was confused by her feelings… she never had thought about the possibility to have any feelings for the woman right in front of her.

She was a 8th grad student at Hogwarts… she was studying potions… and love was something she had not thought about yet…

,,I… I don’t know…“ she finally confessed, and Narcissa took her face between her warm hands, and whispered: ,,I’d like to try something…“

Hermione only nodded, and felt be pulling closer, but at the same time Narcissa came closer to her… she was smelling so good… her breath was warm against Hermione´s lips, there were only inches between their lips, and Hermione placed a hand on Narcissa´s stomach, stopping them…

,,I´m sorry… I thought…“ Narcissa started, shook her head, and wanted to pull away from Hermione who held her hand, saying: ,,It’s not like that, Narcissa… I… I’m just… I don’t know… I’m a bit scared… nervous,… something like that. I… I do feel something for you, that’s true, and I know that, and yes… I think I really have a crush on you, but… I never felt something like that, and-“

Narcissa smiled, and placed a finger on Hermione´s lips, and said: ,,I was a bit to fast… let me invite you to dinner, Hermione… would you allow me that?“

Hermione nodded, and leaned against Narcissa´s body, who wrapped her in a gently embrace…

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ve posted this chapter earlier, but after a helpful advice, I've changed it a bit...

,,I´ve written to my parents…“ Hermione said, while they were drinking wine and playing chess in the room of requirement, where they could be alone without anyone would disturbing them, like last week, when Hermione was sitting on Narcissa´s desk, and a second year Student knocked because he didn’t wanted to go to Snape for his detention. Or like the other week, when they were lying on Narcissa´s bed, Hermione between Narcissa´s legs, and both reading a book, when a student knocked, because he wanted to tell on someone who had mocked him a bit…

,,How are they?“

,,Really good… they are glad that you have helped me, but my mother insists of paying you back the money, you’ve spent for me… I’ve told her, you like wine… was that alright?“ Hermione asked, receiving a smirk from Narcissa.

,,I don’t think I have any other choice, when she insists…“

Hermione blushed, and kissed Narcissa´s cheek…

,,She means well…“

,,I know, Mione… oh by the way, I might have a workplace for you, when you’re done with your exams.“

,,Really?!“

,,Yes…“ Narcissa said, before she continued: ,,My sister have an Apothecary, and I’ve written to her, if you could work there, if you want.“

,,Yeah… yes, I mean why not… thank you, Cissy.“ Narcissa smirked, and their conversation topic went to Narcissa´s sisters, and that she and Andromeda don’t have much contact to their third sister, Bellatrix, and also that Andromeda had been kicked out by their mother, but that Narcissa and Andromeda had always written letters in secret, and also that they’d met in the middle of nights…

****

A few Months later Hermione was working in Andromeda’s Apothecary to prepare herself for her master degree for which she’ll have to write another exam in a few years. But thanks to her passed exam after her 8th year, she was allowed to brew easy potions, a few poisons and to sell healing potions in Andromeda’s Apothecary.

,,Can I ask you something…?“ Hermione asked this one day, and Andromeda, who was very nice, and who forbid her, to call her “Mrs Tonks“, looked at her, and nodded, so Hermione hesitated, while she was sorting some ingredients: ,,Well… there is this woman… and I would like to go out with her… actually she had invited me to dinner, but I don’t know how… how to behave in a pureblood´s house…“

,,Well… I think the first thing you need to know is, that my sister will not eat you alive, if you would come too late to her house.“

,,What?! I… where do you know, I’m talking about your sister?“

Andromeda laughed, and said: ,,Hermione, I´m her sister. I know such things… besides, every time I’ve mentioned your name during the last weeks, I’ve been at her house for tea, it was literally written all over her face.“

,,Oh…“

,,It’s alright… I don’t care if you’re younger than her… she’s happy, and that’s all what I want for her. That’s all I need to know… and I know you since a few weeks now, so I can tell you this: don’t be someone else when you are at her place… just be whom you are. Don’t think too much about all that pureblood-thing. You know she don’t care about that.“ Hermione nodded, and then Andromeda asked the Question, Hermione was also asking herself: ,,Do you love her?“

Heat was raising inside of her body… inside of her heart, and she smirked wide involuntary, before she agreed: ,,Yes…“ she laughed: ,,It’s actually the first time I confess this… and then to her sister, and not to her…“

,,Don´t worry. I’m sure she knows that. When’s your dinner with her?“

,,I don’t know… we were only talking about if I would allow her to invite me. Gods, I’m such a nervous Gryffindor.“

Andromeda laughed, and just hugged Hermione, saying: ,,That has nothing to do with a house at Hogwarts, Hermione. It’s okay to be nervous… especially when she’s your first date…“

,,Do you have any advices for me?“

,,Like I said… be yourself, and let it happen how it comes… Cissy had told me, that the two of you were drinking wine together during the last months, and that you weren’t just talking about school stuff.“

Hermione nodded, and Andromeda continued: ,,There is no list, what is safe to talk with her, or what’s not safe. She will tell you, if she won’t want to talk about something.“

Hermione nodded again, and they decided to take the rest of the day off, and closed the Apothecary, for walking through Diagon Alley, and for talking… Hermione also told Andromeda, that she hadn’t told about Ginny about all this, and that she feels somehow bad about it, and Andromeda said: ,,She’s your best friend, Hermione. You should definitely talk to her. Whether she’s okay with that or not. It would be only fair…“

Two days later she was in Ginny´s flat, and after she had told Ginny about Narcissa, and her feelings for Narcissa, and also about her upcoming Date with Narcissa, she asked: ,,Gin…? Can you… please say something…?“ becasue her best friend hadn’t said a single word since a few minutes now, and Hermione got a bit worried…

,,Let me understand this… you went back to Hogwarts… someone had forgotten a flower in a book, that had made you sleeping and dreaming about a complete strange life… someone had cursed you… you fell in Love with a woman who’s almost twenty years older than you… you two have spent every free minute in Hogwarts together… you were drinking wine together, you were playing chess together, she’d taught you Occlumency, and because of her you were able to attend this last year at all, because she had bought you everything you’ve needed… right?“

,,Yeah…“ Hermione said a bit hesitatingly, and Ginny leaned forward, rested her elbows on her knees and looked closer at Hermione, before she asked: ,,Then why, in Merlin’s name, are you here, and not at her place?!“

,,What…?“ Hermione asked in surprise, and was a bit startled. Ginny smiled, and asked: ,,What? Did you think, I would burst out, or something like that, because my best friend is happy with someone?! Merlin, Hermione. It may be, that I didn’t like her at school, but perhaps I was wrong, and if she can make you happy, then go to her, for the Love of Merlin. Screw your nervousness. Screw the age difference. Screw my words after your decision to go back, about her… forget them… go to her.“

,,But… we haven’t made out a Date yet…“

,,Screw the Date, Hermione. You are a Gryffindor for Fuck´s sake! You want her, don’t you?“

,,Yes…“ Hermione had to confess, and felt that her arousal was growing faster than she could even think… and she remembered all the kisses on her cheek… all the Kisses on Narcissa´s cheek, she had dared… there also had been some kind of arousal, and now it was very strong…

,,Are you sure…?“ She asked, and Ginny´s pointing finger at her fireplace was answer enough, for her to stand up, and went straight through green flames…

She landed in front of Black Manor, and it was definitely much more beautiful than in her dream… she almost run down the path between two high hedges, and knocked at the dark wooden door.

Narcissa herself opened the door, and looked surprisingly at Hermione, saying: ,,I didn’t count with you today, Mione… are you alright?“

,,Are you alone…?“

,,Yes, why...?“ Narcissa asked, and Hermione just stepped closer, grabbed Narcissa´s dress, pushed her inside the house and kissed her.

Narcissa pulled back for a second, scrutinized Hermione, and whispered: ,,Alright…“ before she kissed her again… the door closed behind them, and Hermione was lead somewhere she didn’t really care right now. All she cared about was the other woman’s tongue dancing around her own, exploring each other’s mouth… she buried her hand in Narcissa´s hair, and they were walking upstairs… she was pressed against a wall… she pressed Narcissa against the same wall, or perhaps another wall… against a door, and then she was pushed on a bed.

,,Wait… wait…“ Hermione whispered, while they were half naked lying above each other… they were hard breathing, and Narcissa kissed her, before she suggested: ,,Dinner…?“

,,Yeah… I´m sorry… I… I really want this. And I want this with you, but…“

,,It’s alright, Darling. This would perhaps a bit… over rushed, and we would perhaps both regret this. Besides… I do not fuck on my first Date with someone, who’s not a One Night Thing. And I love you far too much, to over rush things…“

,,I love you too, Cissy…“ Hermione said hard blushing and wide smirking… Narcissa stroke her hair back, and said: ,,I would suggest, we both get dressed again, and went out. Do you like French or Greek?“

,,Greek would be better… I’ve never ate French… but I would like to taste escargots sometime.“ Hermione confessed and Narcissa smiled at her, and agreed: ,,That can be arranged…“ 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end this story with the final chapter as an open ending for now... 
> 
> I imagine some of you might have expected more, but I'm not exactly sure how to continue without it being too much becomes...
> 
> But, I promise to keep thinking about a ninth chapter, and maybe some of you have advice for me?
> 
> I am open to advice


End file.
